The Ed Rats
by darrylnewman99
Summary: After 6 weeks of building his new invention Davenport has finally finished his Cross Universe Machine (An upgrade from his proton fuser) He Tells Leo not to touch it untill he knows for sure its safe. But Leo being Leo he uses the machine himself but Adam Bree and Chase catch him but its already to late so they ended up following Leo to Peach Creek. What will happen when they
1. summary and character list

LAST SENTENCE OF THE SUMMARY (I ran out of room)

cross paths with the eds and the rest of culd de sac kids ?

Characters

Lab Rats

*Adam

*Bree

*Chase

*Leo

*Davenport

Ed Edd'n Eddy

*Ed

*Edd

*Eddy

*Kevin

*Nazz

*Rolf

*Johnny

*Sarah

*Jimmy

*Nazz

*Kanker Sisters

(Chapter 1 should be uploaded by the end of this weekend)


	2. Chapter 1

The Ed Rats

(Please note that some of the punuation and grammar will be incorrect)

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Mission Creek California. Everyone in the Davenport household was downstairs eating breakfast and getting ready for the day exepct for Donald who joined breakfast later than everyone else.

"I FINALLY DID IT !" Donald said entering the kitchen from the elevator

Everyone looked at him then went right back to eating

"Oh come on isn't anyone going to ask what I finally did?" Donald asked

Leo then turned from his breakfast to face Donald

"Ok fine what have you finally done Big D?" Leo asked

"I'm glad you asked Leo" Donald said "I have finally finished the upgraded proton fuser"

"You mean thats the thing you've been working on for the past six weeks" Bree said butting into the conversation

"That is correct Bree" Donald said

"Wow it never takes you take that long to bulid something" Chase said joining in

"It took me longer because I was trying to figure out how I was going to set it up" Donald said "That took we four weeks and the other two I spent bulding it", "You guys wanna go see it?"

"Yeah" They all said getting from the bar stools

"Tasha are coming too?" Donald asked

"I will be down in a minute" Tasha said "I just need to finish my coffee"

"Ok see ya when you get down there" Donald said as he entered the elevator

As the elevator door open the gang see a big machine in the middle of a floor at the bottom of the house.

"Here it is" Donald said pointing to the machine

"Wow this is really cool " Chase said looking around the machine

"So what did u name this invention?" Adam asked

"Uhhh well the name is still in progress but i think i might called it the Cross-Universe machine" Donald said

Adam,Bree,Chase and Leo start Laughing

"What's wrong with that name?" Donald asked

"Oh noth" Leo was trying to say oh nothing but he just continued to laugh with his siblings

"Well the name is not important,what is important is that this machine to be named later is going to earn me tons of money" Donald said

"Ok well can we test it?" Bree asked

"No not just yet" Donald said

"But you just said that.." Leo said before being cut off by Donald

"I know that I said it was done but I still need to work on the return pad to make sure that's working good,but untill then no one is to touch it,do I make myself clear Leo?" Donald said

"I'm not the only person in this house" Leo said

"I know but your known to create your own probelms" Donald said "So do I make myself clear to all of you?"

"Yes" Everyone said in unison

"Ok well you better get ready for school its already 7:40" Donald said

The lab rats then headed to the elevator to get ready for school when Tasha came in to look at her husbands new invention

**MEANWHILLE IN PEACH CREEK**

It was now 10:39 AM in Peach Creek on a Monday and that meant that the kids in the culd de sac were in their 3rd Hour Class waiting for Lunch time which was at 12:35. Exepct for Sarah and Jimmy who were 6th graders and their lunch was right after 3rd hour at 11:15. Right now The eds have math class with the kankers and rolf. Everyone else is either texting on their phones are are asleep and paying no attention to the teacher's lecture. Edd is the only person paying attention and taking notes. When the bell rang Eddy jumped up from his seat and was terrifed at first but then calm down when he realized that it was just the bell.

"Is it Lunch yet?" Eddy asked Edd and Ed as they were leaving the math classroom

"No Eddy not for another hour and a half" Edd said

"Ugh! I'm starving" Eddy complained

"Well Eddy I have some gravy cakes in my locker do you want any?" Ed asked Eddy as he opened his locker

"No thanks Ed" Eddy said holding his nose from the stench that came from Eds tray of gravy cakes

"Ok,what about you Edd?" Ed asked grabbing a cake off the tray

"No thank you Ed,I'm not that hungry" Edd said as he grabbed his Gym clothes from his locker

"Alright well more for me then" Ed said as he put two in his pocket for a snack

"So Sockhead what I miss in Math today?" Eddy asked closing his locker

"Well the teacher went over last nights homework and we took some notes oh and we have a Chapter Test Tommmrow" Edd said

"WHAT?!" Ed and Eddy said angrily and scared

"Were was I at when we did chapter..." Eddy said wating for Edd to respond

"8, were on chapter 8 and you and ed of course were sleeping or not paying attention" Edd said as he walked down hall with friends to 4th period Gym class

"Oh this is just great if I fail another test, is going to put me in Remedial 8th grade math" Eddy said worried

"Yeah and if I failed again then Mr. Williams will call my mom and then mom will tell Dad and then Dad will say "Not now honey i just got home from work" "What are we going to do Eddy?"

"I dont know Lumpy maybe.." Eddy paused when he thought of the most obvious thing to do

"Edd would maybe help me and Ed study for the Test Tommmrow?" Eddy asked

"Well..." Edd paused trying to think of what he was going to do

"PLEASE EDD,PLEASE!" Ed begged as he gave his usally puppy dog eyes

Then thats when Edd gave in

"Alright fine I will help you and Eddy study" Edd said "But you must promise me one thing"

"Whats that?" Eddy asked

"You and Ed start taking notes and doing your homework in math and are at least trying to learn" Edd said

"NO WAY!" Eddy yelled

"Ok then i guess the next time you ask for help I will just say "You should have took notes and payed attention" Edd said

"Ok Fine, Me and Ed will start taking notes and doing our homework right Ed?

"Right Eddy" Ed said

"Good, well we better hurry up before we are late to class

The three Ed's then ran down the hallway to the gym with ten seconds to spare before Class starts

Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon

Please Review (It helps me to know what parts you liked and didnt like)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Punuation ,Grammar and some spelling will be incorrect)

Enjoy :)

Mission Creek 2:59 PM

Its now 2:59 PM the lab rats are in their 6th period class (last one for the day) Chase and Leo shared 6th period together . All day Leo has been daydreaming about going to diffrerent universes using Davenports new machine. Then at 3:00 the bell rang and Leo was still in his dream,Chase kept snapping his fingers in front of Leo to tell him that school is over for the day.

"Leo,Leo,LEO!" Chase yelled as he snapped his fingers in front of him

Then Leo came out of his daydream

"Oh hey Chase when did u get here?" Leo asked

Chase looked confused. He knows that they share 6th period together everyday

"Leo are u okay?" Chase asked

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine,why do you ask?" Leo said

"Because today it seems like you've been in a whole different world and you didnt even know that we have 6th period together" Chase said

"Oh yeah I'm fine just didn't get enough sleep last night as all" Leo said

"I think I should go home and take a nap"

"Ok well I'm glad your okay,I will see you back at home then? Chase asked

"Yep" Leo said

"Alright see ya later" Chase said as he left the room

"See ya" Leo reosponded back

Leo's POV

Chase might be a super genuis but I just tricked him into thinking that I was going home to take a nap but instead I am going to use Davenport's new machine. Yeah I know what everyone is thinking "Oh your going to get in trouble but like people say YOLO"

3:27 PM Davenport Household Leo's POV

As I get home from school I see that no one is in the living room so I make my move to the elevator and hit the bottom floor botton. Then as the doors open the machine to be named later was in corner waiting for me to use it. Then ever so quielty I tip toed to the machine,grabbed the return pad for the rack hanging on the wall and step into the machine.

"Wow look all these buttons" Leo said to himself "Which one is the right one he then seen the biggest button in the machine that said RANDOM.

"Well since its my first time trying this I want to see what the machine thinks is a good place to start "

Then Leo pushed down on the button. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then all of sudden a portal opened and as the machine dumped Leo into the portal Adam Bree and Chase walked in

"LEO NO" they yelled as they jumped into the portal to get him out but it was too late the portal closed and they went traveling to the random universe.

Peach Creek 3:18 PM

It was now 3:18 PM in peach creek which meant that school has been let out for the day and the kids are all playing and hanging out in the lane. As for The Ed's well they were at Edd's House for their afternoon study/learning session to pass Tommmrow's Math Test. Edd pulled out his key and open the front door to his house. Eddy and Ed entered his house and sat down on the living room couch and turn on the tv and put their feet on his coffee table.

"Excuse me Gentleman but what are you doing?" Edd asked

"Watching TV Edd duh" Ed said

"I realize that you and Eddy are watching tv with your feet on my coffee table" Edd said as he pushed their feet off the table "Isn't there something you two should be doing right now or getting ready for?" Edd asked

"Oh your right Edd I totally forgot thanks for remaining me" Eddy said as he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Edd thought he was grabbing his suppiles to study but actually he came out with a six pack of Coca-Cola from the fridge and two bags of potato chips and sat right back down were he was sitting on the couch

"Today is the seven hour family guy mararthon and Me and Ed are going to watch every single episode

"I see and when did u plan on studying for the Big Ch 8 math test?"

"The what?" Ed and Eddy said paying attention to peter singing the bird is the word song and dancing instead of Edd

Edd then grabbed the remote from the couch and turn the tv off

"HEY" Ed and Eddy yelled

"Why did u do that Double Dee?" Ed asked

"Yeah WERE MISSING PETER SING THE BIRD IS THE WORD SONG!" Eddy yelled

"Dont you remember our little conversation we had back at school today?" Edd asked Ed and Eddy

"Ummmm was it something about Butter toast or gravy?" Ed asked

Edd shook his head

"No Ed" Edd said

"Then I dont remember " Ed said

"You guys were telling that you need to study and pass this math test or its Remedial Math class" Edd said

"So?" Eddy said

"Soo its time to study and learn" Edd said "Get ready gentleman becuase School is now in session please go upstairs to my room and take a seat at a desk" Edd said

Instead of trying to escape Ed and Eddy went upstairs to Edd's Room to get this study session over with

"I hope Edd's Teaching will help us pass the test Eddy" Ed said

"Me too lumpy but its Edd he super smart so it should work" Eddy said

The End of Ch 2

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


End file.
